


baring more than your neck

by Rustycat16



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Facial Shaving, Fanart, Gen, Helmetless Din Djarin, Its all about the TRUST, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustycat16/pseuds/Rustycat16
Summary: Din Djarin allows friendly local lawman Cobb Vanth to trim his beard with a straight razor.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	baring more than your neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> Nunu --I have SEEN the light! "whats the big deal?!" I asked about characters shaving each other...well now I know, promise!


End file.
